Dyspear
is the main antagonist and leader of Dys Dark. She and her commanders, the Three Musketeers, have taken over Hope Kingdom, the home of Prince Kanata. History Before Go! Princess Pretty Cure In ancient times, she was known as Darkness. The previous Princess Pretty Cure defeated her and sealed her away. They knew she would return even stronger than before and that is why the legendary warriors decided to create a fourth Princess Perfume. She was able to return in an unknown time but in a very weak state. She occupied a place called the Forest of Despair where thorns were growing. One day, her influence reached the princess of the Hope Kingdom, Towa. She tricked her into coming with her, promising to make her a Grand Princess. The princess fell into her trap and she succeeded in bringing down the hopes and dream of the citizens by capturing their symbol of hope. She wasn't satisfied with that. Dyspear decided to brainwash Towa and raise her as her own daughter Twilight to see Prince Kanata suffer. Dyspear's first apparition An illusion of Dyspear appears before the Pretty Cure during Episode 10. She was going to punish Close for his failures, but he asks for a final chance. Dyspear creates an alternate dimension for him to fight. She becomes angry when she discovered that Close was defeated during the fight. Twilight Arc During Twilight's arc, it's revealed that Dyspear created a Dress Up Key for her that was able to power up the generals of DysDark and create a powerful type of Zetsuborg. When the Cures were getting their final set of Keys, Twilight offered herself to go alone in a battle and Dyspear created another Key for her in Episode 18. This Key could be inserted in a kind of staff, granting Twilight the ability to manipulate the power of despair as she desires. During Episode 19, Twilight finds a Princess Perfume and shows to Dyspear. She creates another Key for her in Episode 20 and Twilight inserts into the Perfume, corrupting it with the power of despair. Tired of several defeats, Dyspear use the Key to control Twilight and transform her using the power of the corrupted Princess Perfume. Dyspear demands that Twilight defeats the Precure and Prince Kanata. She revealed why she kidnapped and brainwashed Towa. When the Cures purified Twilight with the help of Prince Kanata, Dyspear sends several thorns to attack them. Prince Kanata decides to stay back, giving a chance for the girls to escape, and Dyspear captures him. Battle against Cure Scarlet After Towa was purified, Dyspear found her again on Noble Academy's campus and attempted to bring her back to her side. She told Towa, whom she kept referring to as Twilight, that she shattered her dream of becoming a Grand Princess and that it will never come true, which made Towa despair greatly, thus fueling her power and allowing her to summon a tall pillar of thorns. She kept Towa in a pod, with her despair constantly providing her with more power. The Cures battled her in an attempt to free Towa, but Dyspear proved to be too strong. Cure Flora, however, was able to find an opening and discovered a trapped and hopeless Towa. By playing Prince Kanata's song on her violin, Flora was eventually able to encourage Towa to put the past behind her. Soon after, Towa was freed and after her Princess Perfume and Dress Up Keys were purified, she was able to transform into Cure Scarlet. After attacking her with Phoenix Blaze, Dyspear was forced to retreat. Going back to the Forest of Despair In episode 23, she decided to return to the Forest of Despair to heal herself, very weakened after her fight against Cure Scarlet. While she is away, she gives Lock a gauge to fill up with despair so that she can come back soon. She is fully healed in episode 31 when Close uses the despair he gathered from Lock to fully replenish her strength. Seeds of Despair plan It is revealed in episode 31 that she was the one who gave Close the seeds he planted. She asks how the seeds are progressing in episode 35, while telling Shut to just follow Close's orders. She appears again in episode 39 sitting on her throne and enjoying the temporary success of the plan, in episode 40 Close apologizes for the failure of the plan. Princess Palace restoration arc When the Cures unexpectedly arrive in Hope Kingdom during episode 40 she immediately senses their presence and sends a tiger Metsuborg to stop them. Her metsuborg ends up being defeated and Fire Palace is restored. In episode 41 she warns her generals that they are running out of time and that she needs results; in response Close sends Stop & Freeze to go collect some despair. She strikes with another Metsuborg in episode 43, where she sends it to stop Star Palace from being restored, her plan however fails again and Star Palace ends up being restored. In episode 45 Shut shows her his new makeup and she horribly scolds him(even tries to kill him in the process), but ends up giving him the final chance and throws a Metsuborg lock to him. In the end his Metsuborg ends up defeated and Sea Palace is restored. After seeing three of the four palaces being restored, she tells Close that she still has an ace up her sleeve and that they must act fast. She has Close transform into a bird from Haruka's picture book and trick Haruka into coming to a utopian world, where everything is handed without any effort. While Haruka was there, she shows up as a bunch of thorns in front of other Cures and tells them Haruka is in utopian world, from which she will never escape. She disappears soon after and Stop & Freeze show up with metsuborg, which strangles everyone. Haruka suddenly escapes from the utopia while fighting with Close and manages to defeat him and the metsuborg. After Close and Stop & Freeze escape the final palace is restored and Hope Kingdom returns to normal, however Dyspear's illusion shows up and she tells them they can keep Hope Kingdom, since she has other plans - Noble Academy. Attacking the Noble Academy & final showdown In episode 48 she arrives at Noble Academy and creates a tall, thorn like pillar. She calls Close and gives him a small piece of Lock's hoodie while saying it might still prove useful. Close awakens Lock and manages to power him up by locking up all Noble Academy students into cages. His plan is foiled when Yui manages to break out of her cage and free other students. In episode 49 she fuses with Close into one giant body, along with Stop & Freeze transforming into giant masses of vines. She spreads her vines across whole world and explains how she was created. She also manages to lock away all of Noble Academy students' and Cures' dreams. She is defeated for good when the Cures achieve their final powerup; Grand Princess forms and hit her with Grand Liberation attack. Appearance She wears a low-cut floor-length long sleeved black dress with black feathers on the bottom. She also wears a dark purple belt and sharp shoulder pads. She has a pair of red gloves and a red cape which is connected to her hands and headdress. Her headdress is black and purple with two horn-like protrusions and a violet crystal crown. She also wears a black mask and there is an open keyhole on her chest. She has red eyes and black hair. Personality She is very ruthless and cunning and wants to spread chaos and despair around the world. She dislikes hopes and dreams. She is also very manipulative, taking advantage of Towa's dream of being a Grand Princess by luring her away from Hope Kingdom to cause its residents to despair and later brainwashing her to believe that she is her daughter and turning her into Twilight. In episode 22, it is shown that Dyspear likes playing with people's emotions. She told Towa that her dreams were destroyed the moment she came into her forest and that it was too late for her because she had committed too many sins as Twilight. She also strongly dislikes failure as seen in episode 11 when she tries to kill Close before the latter asks her for final chance. She tries to do the same thing to Shut later on in the season. Relationship *'Akagi Towa' - She kidnapped the young Towa and brainwashed her. She even turned Towa into her daughter. As Twilight, she showed great respect for her. In episode 21, it is revealed that she is in fact not Towa's mother. Abilities Dyspear, as shown in episode 11, can trap others into a different dimension of sorts. She was also able to power up Close in his battle against the Pretty Cures where he transformed into a gigantic crow. In episode 18, it is shown that she is capable of creating black Dress Up Keys, and she did it once again in episode 20. In episode 21, it is shown that she can manipulate thorns to attack her enemies. Also in episode 22, she can stop time at will to the point that even Haruka who possesses Dress Up Keys was frozen for a while before the keys can spare her from this magic. She can also summon thorn demons to aid her in battle. As shown in numerous flashbacks throughout the season and in episode 49, she can lock away people's dreams and hopes behind a door of despair, which only Grand Princesses can unlock. Trivia * Her name comes from the word "despair". *Even though she wanted to destroy the Dress Up Keys, she had created three of them for Twilight to use, possibly because she thought Twilight outlived her usefulness. *Along with Goyan, Pierrot, and Noise, Dyspear appears in'' Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!'' as a revived villain. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Category:Stubs